Vending machines of various kinds are well understood in the art. Machines that vend food items and other staple commodities are nearly ubiquitous in modern society. Typically, such machines accept legal tender, tokens, or debit cards, in exchange for which a user can select from amongst a variety of commodities. The machine then immediately provides the selected commodity to the user.
The vending commodity does not always constitute goods that are readily transportable by the user. In some instances, the vending commodity comprises a service or a combination of service and material that is intended for immediate use and/or consumption at the vending site itself. For example, many self operated car washes and automobile vacuum facilities operate in this manner. In many of these applications, the user authorizes an amount of compensation that corresponds to an amount of time during which the user wishes the vending commodity to be provided. For example, if car wash services are provided at the rate of $0.25 per minute, and the user wishes to have car washing materials and services provided for six minutes, then the user will deposit $1.50.
In such applications, it is known in the art to display the amount of time that the user has so initially authorized. It is also known in the art to update that display of time during the vending of the commodity in order to reflect an amount of time that yet remains during which the commodity can continue to be vended. This prior art approach works acceptably when used in conjunction with a single commodity having a fixed value representing the cost of providing that commodity over time. Increasingly, however, vending situations are growing more complex than this, and the prior art solutions are inadequate to the task.
For example, in some situations, once a user has initiated the vending process, the user may be presented with an opportunity to select from amongst a variety of related commodities. In one case, once a user has initiated a self-operated automobile wash by depositing a requisite amount of compensation, the user can select from amongst various vending commodities, such as various kinds of rinses, soaps, waxes, and so forth, that are vended through a common delivery mechanism. Although some of these are more costly to the owner of the vending facility, many present vending devices have no way to accommodate this. As a result, the operator must charge the same amount for a costly commodity as for a less expensive commodity. This can be unsatisfactory both for the operator and the user of the vending station.
At least one prior art device does allow different vending commodities that are provided via a common vending mechanism to be provided at differing vending rates. This prior art device, however, does not provide an indication of remaining time. As a result, many consumers are reluctant to use the device, in large part due to confusion that sets in over the varying lengths of time during which the vending commodities are provided. In extreme cases, such devices have become the subject of vandalism at the hands of consumers who act violently on such misunderstandings.
Furthermore, it is often desirable to discount one or more of the vending commodities as a marketing promotional tool to encourage customers to try a new commodity or to simply encourage new customers to try the vending commodities. The prior art has provided no convenient way in which to accommodate this need.
Accordingly, a need exists for a way to better accommodate the provision of vending commodities under such circumstances.